New Beds/Galería
Antecedentes de arte ;Por Damien Barchowsky New Beds - Background Designs - 01.jpg New Beds - Background Designs - 02.jpg New Beds - Background Designs - 03.jpg New Beds - Background Designs - 04.jpg New Beds - Background Designs - 05.jpg New Beds - Background Designs - 06.jpg New Beds - Background Designs - 07.jpg New Beds - Background Designs - 08.jpg New Beds - Background Designs - 09.jpg New Beds - Background Designs - 10.jpg Episodio S8E16.001 The Park Dome in Warp Drive.png S8E16.002 Everyone Panicking.png S8E16.003 Benson Asking for Status Report.png S8E16.004 We're out of range!.png S8E16.005 The Park Dome Exiting Warp Drive.png S8E16.006 I can't believe what just happened!.png S8E16.007 Sureshot, Rawls! Do you think they're.png S8E16.008 I'm sure they're fine.png S8E16.009 But what's the deal with that Anti-Pops guy.png S8E16.010 Not us, Pops!.png S8E16.011 Does he think I owe him money or something.png S8E16.012 Skips Doesn't Know.png S8E16.013 Full systems check!.png S8E16.014 Dome integrity at 100 Percent.png S8E16.015 No damage to engines.png S8E16.016 Power systems and shields at full capacity.png S8E16.017 We didn't get hit at all.png S8E16.018 It actually looks like there's one place we sustained damage.png S8E16.019 Skips' Bed is Destroyed.png S8E16.020 How did this happen.png S8E16.021 Flashback to Sureshot's Shot.png S8E16.022 The Shot Misses the Guard.png S8E16.023 The Laser Bouncing Off the Walls.png S8E16.024 The Laser Really Needs to Use It.png S8E16.025 The Laser Heading Towards the Park Dome.png S8E16.026 The Laser Bouncing Off the Dome.png S8E16.027 Laser Heading Towards Skips' Bed.png S8E16.028 Skips' Bed Being Destroyed.png S8E16.029 Skips' Bed in Ashes.png S8E16.030 I guess we'll never know.png S8E16.031 I need a new bed.png S8E16.032 You know, I need one, too.png S8E16.033 I never had a bed at the park.png S8E16.034 My bed turned into a computer.png S8E16.035 Most of us don't even have a place to sleep.png S8E16.036 Before we continue our mission, we're gonna get new beds.png S8E16.037 I'm not 100 percent sure how to do that.png S8E16.038 Eileen, figure out how to plot a course to the closest bed store.png S8E16.039 UMÄK.png S8E16.040 Park Crew Departing the Park Dome.png S8E16.041 Muscle Man and HFG will Guard the Park Dome.png S8E16.042 Guy Looking for His Girlfriend.png S8E16.043 Park Crew Encountering the Greeter.png S8E16.044 Park Crew are Surprised.png S8E16.045 Greeter Welcoming the Park Crew.png S8E16.046 Greeter Showing the Furniture is Durable.png S8E16.047 Wooden Butt.png S8E16.048 The Duo Laughing at the Wooden Butt.png S8E16.049 UMÄK Meatball Sub.png S8E16.050 What's the question mark for.png S8E16.051 Greeter Giving Eileen a UMÄK Map.png S8E16.052 UMÄK Map.png S8E16.053 Park Crew Looking at the UMÄK Map.png S8E16.054 Greeter Telling the Park Crew Their Destination is Far Away.png S8E16.055 The Park Crew Going to the Bed Section.png S8E16.056 Bounty Hunter Entering the Store.png S8E16.057 Bounty Hunter Holding a UMÄK Catalogue.png S8E16.058 Bounty Hunter.png S8E16.059 Bounty Hunter Pulling Up Pops' Bounty.png S8E16.060 Bounty on Pops.png S8E16.061 Park Crew in the Tubes.png S8E16.062 Park Crew Moving Through the Tubes.png S8E16.063 The Duo Playing on a Piano Couch 01.png S8E16.064 The Duo Playing on a Piano Couch 02.png S8E16.065 Lizard Couple.png S8E16.066 Lizard Couple Likes the Heat Lamp.png S8E16.067 Moving Through the Tubes.png S8E16.068 Tube Face.png S8E16.069 Skips Knows Where to Go.png S8E16.070 Crazy Tubes.png S8E16.071 Park Crew Entering the Beds Section.png S8E16.072 Beds Section.png S8E16.073 There's no way I'm buy that bed.png S8E16.074 It's the thrill you've always wanted in a bed.png S8E16.075 Roller Coaster Bed.png S8E16.076 Metal Bed.png S8E16.077 Metal Bed Scanning Pops.png S8E16.078 Metal Bed Forming Pops' Body Shape.png S8E16.079 Pops Laying on the Metal Bed.png S8E16.080 Cot Buddy.png S8E16.081 This one's cheap. I'll take it.png S8E16.082 Don't just buy the first bed you see.png S8E16.083 Skips Agreeing with Benson.png S8E16.084 Super Cot Buddy.png S8E16.086 I'll take the full.png S8E16.087 UMÄK Worker.png S8E16.088 We're ready to check out.png S8E16.089 Worker Giving Benson His Bed Car Number.png S8E16.090 Park Crew Groaning with Frustration.png S8E16.091 Rigby Could Use Some Meatballs.png S8E16.092 UMÄK Cafe.png S8E16.093 It does feel good to rest a bit.png S8E16.094 We shouldn't be out in the open this long.png S8E16.095 Oh, lighten up, Benson.png S8E16.096 The Duo Eating Meatball Subs.png S8E16.097 The Duo Enjoying Those Meatballs.png S8E16.098 Eileen Looking at Her Meatball Sub.png S8E16.099 Meatball Falling Out the Sub.png S8E16.100 Meatball Running Away.png S8E16.101 Eileen Lost Her Appetite.png S8E16.102 It's only two space creds, what do ya expect.png S8E16.103 Enough with the meatballs already.png S8E16.104 Park Crew Leaving the Cafe.png S8E16.105 Bount Hunter Holding a Meatball Sub.png S8E16.106 Bount Hunter Eating a Meatball Sub.png S8E16.107 Bount Hunter Resumes the Hunt.png S8E16.108 You need to bus your tray.png S8E16.109 Bus this.png S8E16.110 Bounty Hunter Freezing Worker.png S8E16.111 I don't make the rules.png S8E16.112 Park Crew Walking Through the Store.png S8E16.113 Bounty Hunter Stalking.png S8E16.114 Bounty Hunter Stalking Pops.png S8E16.115 Pops Turns Around.png S8E16.116 Bounty Hunter Hiding Behind Curtains.png S8E16.117 I think someone is following us.png S8E16.118 Ugly Chair.png S8E16.119 Bounty Hunter Hiding Behind Chair.png S8E16.120 Have you seen a girl named Maggie around here.png S8E16.121 Park Crew Hears Someone Behind Them.png S8E16.122 Lost Boyfriend Blowing Bounty Hunter's Cover.png S8E16.123 Lost Boyfriend is Frozen.png S8E16.124 Park Crew Gasp.png S8E16.125 You're coming with me.png S8E16.126 Park Crew Running Away.png S8E16.127 Park Crew Escaping Through the Tubes.png S8E16.128 Bounty Hunter Chasing Through the Tubes.png S8E16.129 Running Away Through the Tubes.png S8E16.130 Chasing Through the Tubes.png S8E16.131 Park Crew at Another Location.png S8E16.132 Oversized Furnitures.png S8E16.133 Bounty Hunter Leaving the Tubes.png S8E16.134 Park Crew Running Past Oversized Furnitures.png S8E16.135 You can't run forever.png S8E16.136 Dead End.png S8E16.137 The Bounty is Gonna be as Big as this Big Furniture.png S8E16.138 We're trapped.png S8E16.139 Get in.png S8E16.140 Everyone Going Inside Glömb.png S8E16.141 Glömb.png S8E16.142 What's going on.png S8E16.143 It's an honor.png S8E16.144 But I'm Pops.png S8E16.145 What an unusual name.png S8E16.146 Yeah, whatever you say, Glömb.png S8E16.147 Who are you, anyways.png S8E16.148 Glömb Explaining Who he Is.png S8E16.149 Mordecai Saying the Correct Name is Anti-Pops.png S8E16.150 I get it.png S8E16.151 Why do you think our Pops is the Chosen One.png S8E16.152 The Symbol of the Resistances.png S8E16.153 So permanent.png S8E16.154 And it hurt like heck.png S8E16.155 Skips Saying the Correct Name is Anti-Pops.png S8E16.156 Glömb is Stuck Trying to Reveal a Secret Exit.png S8E16.157 Mordecai and Benson Pushing Open the Secret Exit.png S8E16.158 Pops Thanking Glömb.png S8E16.159 The honor was mine.png S8E16.160 Now, fly! Fly, you fool.png S8E16.161 We're almost to the exit.png S8E16.162 Benson Grabbing a Cart.png S8E16.163 We're not leaving without those beds.png S8E16.164 Mordecai Inputing the Bed Code Numbers.png S8E16.165 The First Bed.png S8E16.166 Rigby and Skips Putting the First Bed on the Cart.png S8E16.167 Mordecai Inputting the Next Bed Code.png S8E16.168 The Second Bed.png S8E16.169 Benson and Pops Nervous.png S8E16.170 The Third and Fourth Bed.png S8E16.171 Mordecai Inputting the Final Bed Code.png S8E16.172 The Final Bed.png S8E16.173 Skips Struggling with the Bed.png S8E16.174 Rigby Struggling with the Bed.png S8E16.175 Why'd you have to get a metal bed, Pops.png S8E16.176 All Five Beds Acquired.png S8E16.177 I heard it's good for your back.png S8E16.178 You should've left when you had the chance.png S8E16.179 I know.png S8E16.180 Well, now you don't have to worry about it.png S8E16.181 I'll make sure you get a good night's sleep.png S8E16.182 Bounty Hunter Aiming at the Park Crew.png S8E16.183 Oopsy daisy.png S8E16.184 Looks like we've been getting some complaints.png S8E16.185 Bounty Hunter Freezing the Workers.png S8E16.186 Run for it.png S8E16.187 Bounty Hunter Chasing After the Park Crew.png S8E16.188 Park Crew Running with the Beds.png S8E16.189 Clearance Section.png S8E16.190 Park Crew Splitting Up.png S8E16.192 Bounty Hunter Search Through the Mirrors.png S8E16.193 Bounty Hunter Spots Rigby's Tail.png S8E16.194 Rigby is Cornered.png S8E16.195 Bounty Hunter Demanding Pops.png S8E16.196 Rigby Saying Never.png S8E16.197 Bounty Hunter Firing at Rigby.png S8E16.198 Ice Beam Reflected Back.png S8E16.199 Bounty Hunter's Foot is Frozen.png S8E16.200 Bounty Hunter Sees She is Stuck.png S8E16.201 Park Crew Escaping the Clearance Section.png S8E16.202 Bounty Hunter Pulls Out Pick.png S8E16.203 Bounty Hunter Frees Herself.png S8E16.204 The Entrance is Frozen.png S8E16.205 The Entrance is Frozen Because of Bounty Hunter.png S8E16.206 Can you use your powers to try and stop her.png S8E16.207 Pops Can't Use His Powers.png S8E16.208 Just keep running.png S8E16.209 You might be the only one who can defeat Anti-Pops.png S8E16.210 We'll try to hold her off.png S8E16.211 If all my friends are fighitning, I'm fighting, too.png S8E16.212 Pops Ready to Fight.png S8E16.213 Bounty Hunter Charging.png S8E16.214 Pops Charging.png S8E16.215 Pops Crashes Into Bounty Hunter.png S8E16.216 Bounty Hunter on Top of the Beds.png S8E16.217 Park Crew Surprised by Pops' Action.png S8E16.218 Get ready.png S8E16.219 Bounty Hunter Being Pushed.png S8E16.220 Mordecai Setting Up His Meatballs.png S8E16.221 Mordecai Throwing His Meatballs at Bounty Hunter.png S8E16.222 Bounty Hunter Covered in Mordecai's Meatballs.png S8E16.223 Bounty Hunter Goes Back Down.png S8E16.224 Benson Ready to Push Away Bounty Hunter.png S8E16.225 Skips Breaks Open the Display.png S8E16.226 Bounty Hunter Pushed Towards the Display.png S8E16.227 Bounty Hunter Going Inside the Display.png S8E16.228 Rigby Closing the Display.png S8E16.229 Eileen Using Bounty Hunter's Gun.png S8E16.230 Eileen Firing a Freeze Ray.png S8E16.231 Rigby Moving Out the Way.png S8E16.232 Display Door Frozen Shut.png S8E16.233 Let me out of here.png S8E16.234 Rigby Activating the Wooden Butt.png S8E16.235 Wooden Butt Coming Down.png S8E16.236 Bounty Hunter isn't Ready for the Butt.png S8E16.237 Bounty Hunter Hit by a Butt.png S8E16.238 Bounty Hunter is Down and Out.png S8E16.239 The Park Dome Departing UMÄK.png S8E16.240 So how was the store.png S8E16.241 We got chased by a bounty hunter and almost died.png S8E16.242 HFG Telling His Burrito Story.png S8E16.243 Glad we got out of there.png S8E16.244 How many more bounty hunters are on the lookout for Pops.png S8E16.245 As long as we're working together and we got each other's backs, I think we'll be fine.png S8E16.246 Yeah, like how Muscle Man and I worked together to fix that thing with our burritos.png S8E16.247 Pops Saying Great.png S8E16.248 Nobody knows how to assemble the beds.png en:New Beds/Gallery Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Galerías de Episodios